vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Twaddles of a Flue Faker
, , and |singers = OLIVER |producers = Steampianist (music) * Morbid-morsel (movie and lyrics) |links = }} Background According to the song notes, old English slang was used in the song: *flue faker - Chimney Sweep *nobblers - punishers *lamps - eyes *scurf - shady dealer/employer The old English slang used in the song was notably most commonly used by the lower classes during the 17th-19th century in cities such as London. Based on the lyrics and the use of the old English slang, the narrator (Oliver) is a lower-class individual. Within the song, the narrator suffers under the abuse of his employers, and notes throughout the song on several occasions that despite wanting to escape, death is the only way out. The narrator blames the ignorance of those with the power, noting that while they feel sorry for the situation the Chimney Sweep is in, they are unwilling to do anything to help those who need it. The term "laissez-faire", which is repeated several times within the song means "the policy of leaving things to take their own course, without interfering". It usually grounds political term referring to a specific ideal that refers to a governments lack of interfering with free markets. This also links back to the use of lower class slang, as until the mid-late 1800s, and the raise of socialism, lower classes had no rights or protection while working. This allowed capitalist employers freedom to take advantage of their employees lack of civil rights by making them work long hours in appalling conditions for very little pay (A "Scurf" sold my life away). Chimney Sweeping in particular was dangerous and many sweepers suffered from poor health due to the soot and ash inside the "flue" of the chimney. The majority of sweepers were children. The narrator even refers to the fate of many sweepers when he deliberately jams himself inside the flue (It will be a wrack up I'll make sure, When they stick me up the chimney ''). It was common for the children to get jammed inside the chimney flue, leaving them to suffocate in agony unless another child was sent up to pull them free (which may result in that child meeting the same fate as the one they intend to save), of which the narrator mentions also occurring (''But my master pulled me back down). This song is featured in the album, Absurd Stories For The Rationally Insane. Lyrics I am a portrait which leaves you sighing sadly Oh Laissez Faire what have you done? I want to run away The nobblers nailed my feet on the floor Its starts to rust and attack my blood I start to feel myself smile Slowly losing myself But it did not do the trick Oh woe is me Oh can't they see that I am a portrait which leaves you sighing sadly Oh Laissez Faire what have you done? I want to run away For I am that portrait that leaves you sighing sadly Oh Laissez Faire what have you done? I want to run away It will be a wrack up I'll make sure When they stick me up the chimney And now the air escapes me Slowly losing myself But my master dragged me back down Oh woe is me Oh can't they see that I am a portrait which leaves you sighing sadly Oh Laissez Faire what have you done? I want to run away For I am that portrait that leaves you sighing sadly Oh Laissez Faire what have you done? I want to run away I'll be paper thin and pale The "Scurfs" took my life away I'm patiently sedated And now my only exit is Is the cold Is the cold poetic... Scythe For I am a portrait that leaves you sighing sadly Oh Laissez Faire what have you done? I want to run away For we are a portrait that leaves you sighing sadly Oh Laissez Faire what have you done? We want to run away A thud sounding softly I secretly disintegrate Uneasy lamps draw back and forth I've waited For so long... External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring OLIVER Category:Partially bilingual songs